


[和卡/带卡]骗子

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, 现pa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 宇智波带土在小网站上看黄片时看到了自己的老婆（不是）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[和卡/带卡]骗子

一个百无聊赖、心灵疲惫的夜晚，最好的陪伴不外乎一段音乐、一瓶红酒和一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
但是带土都不喜欢。  
第一他已经受够了黄毛同事糟糕且旁若无人的音乐品味，只想下班后享受难得的清静；第二尽管不想承认，但是他的酒量差得出奇，他可不想把好不容易得来的闲暇时光浪费在睡觉上。而第三点。  
带土摇摇头，倒了一杯樱桃汁，开了一份甜品，坐在沙发上打算欣赏一部电影。看到一半，电影里的情色片段激发了他奇怪的遐想，于是他熟门熟路的退出，从收藏中点开了另外一个网站。  
点开页面是分区堆积的肉体和字体夸张的简介。肉欲，情色。他已经是年近三十的成年男人，浏览这种网站当然不奇怪，但眼前这个网站还是第一次，是一周前飞段丢给他的。他得意洋洋的说，他已经将自己和角都的性爱录像上传到上面。  
“那你为什么给我这个网址？？”他的同事就没一个正常的吗？？  
“boss，说实话，我们所有人都觉得你很不健康。”飞段皱着眉装模作样的啧道，“拒绝所有追求者，不找mb，没有炮友，你…”  
“不会还是个处男吧？”  
回想起当时飞段恶劣夸张的笑，带土还是很想一拳揍上去（虽然他已经扣了他的奖金），他在瞧不起谁？？我是处男？我脱处的时候甚至没成年！我脱处的时候——  
…稚嫩修长的身体，白皙的皮肤，侵染水汽的眼睛泛红的眼角，汗湿的白发…  
“带土…”记忆里有个声音在低声念着。  
——咬着牙将自己从回忆中抽出来。带土想，没什么，陈年往事罢了，处男就处男吧，反正他早就决定抛弃过去。他强迫自己放松身体，打算来一发犒劳自己。熟练的打开分类检索，筛选人种、发色，点开热度最高的视频，右手伸进裤子。  
白发毕竟是个稀少的发色，再加上人种限制，所以搜索结果不算多。但这第一个视频热度却高得让人吃惊。几秒的黑屏之后画面终于变亮，一只手正在摆正设备。  
带土好像明白这个视频热度高的一部分原因了，这是一次直播录屏。  
背景似乎是酒店，视频自带的弹幕划过画面上方，不会挡住人影。带着猫脸面具的男人后退几步，点点头，“那我们就开始了。”  
他掀开身后床上的被子。  
一个整整齐齐穿着西装的人体出现在屏幕中，是个体魄修长的男人，他带着狐面，毫无意识一般躺在床上。  
“让我姑且称之为前辈吧，”猫脸面具面对镜头说，“前辈一直以来都很照顾我，那么我也想让前辈尝到真正快乐的滋味，屏幕前的观众可以帮助我哦。”  
“首先我们还是拆开这份我们共同的礼物吧。”  
带土看着视频里的人慢条斯理的脱光另一个人全部衣服，这时候才意识到最开始的画面并不像想象中那么简单。随着衣物剥离，任人摆弄的人露出泛着粉红的白皙肉体，这是一具美丽的身体，然而他正在轻轻颤抖着。  
“为了更快进入主题，我已经给前辈扩张过了。是不是很美丽呢？”  
猫脸面具拿过设备，拉开那双修长笔直的腿，将镜头对准私密的股间。因为凑的更近，带土在看见湿润粉红、埋没着电线的穴口时，同时也听到了机械的嗡鸣。  
带土很给面子的硬了。虽然如此，他一边右手缓慢摩擦着自己的性器，一边仍慢条斯理的喝着樱桃汁。  
猫脸面具的两根手指探入穴口，水声传入镜头，带土肉眼可见男人颤抖得更厉害了，他前方形状完美的性器勃起着滴着水，随着猫脸面具的探索小幅度的扭动腰部，像是在无意识中试图摆脱这种难堪的处境。  
“嗯…”低低的呻吟声透过面具传出来，猫脸面具手下一边动作一边宽慰道：“放轻松，前辈，我是不会伤害你的……所以，”他加速手底下的动作（同时带土也），在男人逐渐拔高的呻吟声中面向设备说，“你们想怎么玩儿？”  
男人射了。精液溅在平坦的小腹上。猫脸面具的手从下面抽出来，两指之间夹着一个水淋淋的还在不断震动的跳蛋。屏幕上方的弹幕疯了一般滑过，每条弹幕后面都是一双渴望而充血的眼睛。  
像现在的带土一样。  
不知不觉他已经放下了果汁，性器坚硬的戳着他的底裤，他将它释放出来，目不转睛的盯着屏幕。  
狐面的男人瘫在床上，身体还在因为腺体高潮微微抽搐。猫脸面具按照弹幕的要求，拿出了乳夹夹在那两个淡色的乳尖上（疼痛让男人低低的闷哼了一声），将双腿折叠用红色软绳绑在一起，现在他看起来就像是一份精心准备的礼物。然后：“嗯？想知道前辈能射多少次吗？”  
“那我们就来试试吧。”  
他将男人的两只手束缚在头顶，然后从箱子里拿出了一根婴儿手臂粗细的假阴茎，弹幕却仍在表示不满，“虽然前辈已经不是第一次，但我也不想把前辈彻底玩儿坏，那样的话前辈醒来会怪我的。”猫脸面具边解释边在假阴茎上涂满了润滑剂，然后撑开穴口缓慢插入。  
因为之前做过足够的扩张，还有一次腺体高潮作为铺垫，所以进入并不是十分艰难。猫脸面具精准的让橡胶制品戳在身体深处的腺体上，与此同时伸手捉住男人前面绵软的性器，同时动作起来。  
这似乎太超过了。带土撸动着自己的性器，看着男人因为突如其来前后夹击的快感难耐的挺起胸膛，红色的乳夹夹着因为充血艳红的乳尖在空中危险的颤抖，他发出有些困惑的模糊的鼻音，那细小的声音像是带电的鞭子一直抽打在带土的神经末梢。  
带土随着视频里猫脸面具抽插的节奏套弄着自己。而双重快感之下，视频里的男人并没有坚持太久，很快他绷紧的腰部就瘫软下来，再一次释放在自己的小腹上。  
但猫脸面具并没有停下动作。  
软下来的性器仍旧被灵活的揉捏，后穴抽插的假阴茎更凶狠的顶弄。男人连休息的时间都没有就再次被逼着勃起。他无意识的呻吟变得难受，被分开两边捆绑的双腿下意识想要合拢，软绳在他过于白皙的大腿内侧皮肤上留下清晰的红痕，虽然距离设备有一定距离却仍被镜头外的人看得一清二楚。  
第三次。  
带土看见狐面男人再次痉挛着射出明显过分稀薄的精液时差点就射了出来。他缓了片刻，视线从视频中过分诱人的股间移至较远处因为一丝不苟扣着面具、只能看见披散在枕头上的凌乱银发上。  
他也曾抚摸过这样的银发，柔软微凉的发丝温顺滑过指缝的感觉他现在还记得。那种感觉长久的留在他的指腹上，连疼痛和背叛都无法抹去。  
修长的脖颈因为用力紧绷出优美的线条，低低的呻吟声因为面具过滤变得暧昧不清，沁出薄汗的白皙胸膛愈发急促的起伏，猫脸面具揉弄着脆弱的铃口，逼得男人发出绵软的哭腔。  
“…带土。”记忆里的人小声哭泣着，指甲抓进他的背部肌肉。  
带土咬着牙射了出来。对自己再次被记忆俘获很是不满。然而不再有胡思乱想的余裕，虽然已经射了，但是视频里的画面仍然紧紧攥住他的眼球。  
第四次。  
这次之后男人的呼吸声中都带着泣音，浑身皮肤都泛着不正常的绯红，他彻底熟了，软在床上，似乎周身都是情欲蒸腾，他的阴茎可怜兮兮的疲软着，但后穴淋漓的水几乎浸透床单，镜头更近的拉伸，熟透的穴口紧紧含着粗黑的橡胶制品。  
猫脸面具的手再次附上他的前面时，带土听见一直处于貌似昏迷、所以处于予取予求状态的男人发出的第一个音节：“…不要了……”  
他扭动起来，被缚住的双手张开又收紧，“是谁……呜…放开……”  
猫脸面具明显顿住了。他停了片刻，抽身拿起放在一边的设备，镜头里是放大到极致的诡异猫脸。  
“啊，糟糕，前辈醒来了，”他凑到设备前悄声说，“我不会再说话了，感谢各位的观看。”  
他将设备放在合适的角度，腾出双手再次拉开那双腿，抽出了被水浸得透亮的黑色橡胶制品。他终于解开了裤子，勃发的性器迫不及待弹跳出来。  
他第一次将自己送了进去。  
猫脸面具凶狠的动作着，明显已经忍耐了很久，身下刚苏醒的男人的气息在他的撞击下变得支离破碎。“不…”他喘息着说，语气虚弱而慌乱，“停…停下…啊…”  
“好难受……”男人可怜兮兮的性器再次因为腺体的频繁戳弄半勃，然而不应期的身体让这一切都变成难以承受的折磨，“啊…别…”  
他明显仍旧难以正常思考，问不出逻辑性强的问题，只是呻吟和求饶；没有挣扎的力气，只能任由不知面目的施暴者对自己的身体烧杀抢掠。猫脸面具最初克制的样子不见了，他像疯了一样掠夺，抚摸、亲吻、啃舐身下人每一寸皮肤，狐面男人呻吟带着哭腔，他摇着头，浑身颤抖，不知所措的再次射出一股稀薄的水渍——他已经射不出来什么了。  
狂乱的节奏停止了，猫脸面具几乎急迫的将自己的性器从男人体内拔出，粗暴掀开那张狐面，带土有一瞬间以为终于可以见到那个男人的真面目可是面具下的双目却仍被黑色的宽布带蒙着，猫脸面具将勃起的性器对准男人露出的下半张白皙的脸，快速撸动两下就射了出来。  
精液溅在垂下的银发上，蒙住眼睛的黑色的布带上，鼻翼，脸颊上，微张的嘴唇，还有唇下那颗黑色的小痣。  
带土也射了，他满手都是自己的精液，但是却没有继续动作，他像僵住一般，目瞪口呆的看着那挂满精液的下半张脸。  
那颗痣。  
他看着猫脸面具抓着那头银发，不顾男人的挣扎，将自己阴茎上残余的精液一点一点强行抹在那颗小痣上。  
他绝不可能认错那颗痣。  
他曾经多次细细舔过那颗痣，仿佛相比接吻，他对这颗小痣更感兴趣。卡卡西总会推开他，抱怨太痒，又抱怨他口水太多，所以唯一一次让他玩弄个够的时候，就是在他们第一次做爱的时候。  
十六十七岁的孩子，毫无经验，横冲直撞，两边都不好受，所幸倒也都感受到快感——不过对于当时的彼此，比起性带来的快感，更让人着迷的是毫无隔阂，融为一体，让人有此生不会再分开的错觉的肌肤相亲。  
他曾以为他们不会分开，他又以为他们此生不会再见。但没想到，十年之后他再次看见这张脸，竟然在这个荒唐的视频里。  
猫脸面具将设备拿过来，细细照过那张布满精液的色情的脸，然后对着镜头做了个手势，屏幕黑了下来。  
视频结束了。  
但是带土仍旧直直盯着面前的屏幕，一动不动，他似乎一时间失去了思考能力，脑海里都是卡卡西，曾经月光一样的卡卡西，接受他的骚扰还有更进一步过份要求的卡卡西，背叛他的卡卡西，被不知名的人按在床上玩弄的卡卡西，呻吟着求饶却仍射了满身的卡卡西。  
都是卡卡西。  
一声巨响。带土这才回过神，发现自己刚刚用烟灰缸将面前的屏幕砸的四分五裂。樱桃汁翻倒在桌面上，血一样的液体延伸在木质地板。  
一片狼藉。  
“…哈。”他低头看见自己手上还残留的精液，竟然笑了出来。“卡卡西？”  
“卡卡西…”他咬牙切齿的又念了一遍这个名字，把那三个太久没有说出口的字节咬碎在唇齿间品味吞咽。  
他静了片刻，然后慢慢伸出手拿起遥控器，隔着破碎的屏幕，再次选择了那个视频。  
他突然有了很多要做的事，几乎颠覆他之前所有人生计划。但是现在，他不介意将自己的恨意再加深一层。  
不知是对谁的恨意。

他选择了播放。

END


End file.
